Hermanos
by Dakota Spencer
Summary: A los 14 años todo comienza a cambiar. Empiezas a crecer, no sólo física, sino psicológicamente también, cuestionas la vida y sus designios, tienes dudas existenciales que te aquejan; en fin, empiezas madurar. Shun ya no es un niño, y desea conocer su origen...¿Encontrará lo que buscaba?
1. Chapter 1

**HERMANOS**

 **BY: DAKOTA SPENCER**

* * *

A los 14 años todo comienza a cambiar. Empiezas a crecer, no sólo física, sino psicológicamente también, cuestionas la vida y sus designios, tienes dudas existenciales que te aquejan; en fin, empiezas madurar.

Ya ha pasado un año desde la batalla de Hades. Shun no es más un pequeño niño.

No se puede quejar, no le falta nada; incluso su hermano, Ikki, aceptó quedarse a vivir con él en la mansión Kido. Pero hay algo...algo muy dentro de él que lo atormenta, como un vacío en su interior... ¿Porqué?

Aquel día el cielo, cual lienzo, se teñía de un suave color celeste sutilmente decorado con unas delicadas nubes blancas. La obra magna de cualquier gran artista. La brisa, el aroma, el trinar de las aves... todo a su alrededor era mágicamente perfecto, todo excepto él. A pesar que el ambiente era de paz absoluta; Shun, en su interior, libraba la batalla más encarnizada en toda su vida: Encontrarse a sí mismo.

-¡Hola Shun! -saludó alegremente el caballero de pegaso

-... ¡Oh! Buenos días Seiya -respondió algo cabizbajo

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque andas tan pensativo últimamente?-preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo

-No lo sé -contestó aún confundido el peliverde -Es que... no sé... Mmm... Seiya, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Claro! Dime... -dijo el castaño sentándose a su lado

-¿Nunca has querido saber quién eres, de dónde vienes?

-¿Ah? Pues.. Yo soy el santo de Bronce de Pegaso y ...

-No me refiero a eso -lo interrumpió -¿Jamás te ha interesado tu pasado?

Seiya no se esperaba un pregunta así de compleja,por lo que lo meditó por un momento...

-No. No me interesa mucho -finalmente expresó - ¿Para qué quiero conocer mi pasado? ¿Acaso cambiaría mi presente? -hizo una breve pausa -¿Es eso lo que te tiene así estos días?... Ay Shun... no entiendo porqué siempre te preocupas tanto. Deberías relajarte un poco - agregó sonriente, e intentando restarle importancia al asunto -¿Quieres ir a jugar fútbol conmigo?

-Creo que hoy no Seiya-suspiró el peliverde -Yo iré a mi habitación -dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a sus aposentos ante la atónita mirada de su fiel compañero de armas.

 ** _POV SHUN_**

Él tiene razón. ¿Me servirá de algo saber más sobre mi pasado?Siendo sincero...no. Pero... pero necesito saber, quiero entender como es que fui a parar a un orfanato.¿Mis padres murieron? ¿Nos abandonaron?¿Nos perdieron? No sé.

Para colmo cada vez que quiero hablar con Ikki de esto, inmediatamente cambia de tema, Estoy harto de que no entienda que yo también tengo derecho de saber quién soy. Estoy seguro que el recuerda algo, aunque sea una mínima parte de nuestra niñez ¿Porqué no lo comparte conmigo? ¡Soy su hermano!

 ** _FIN POV SHUN_**

Atravesó el pasillo lentamente, con la mirada perdida y sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Desde cuando es que dejó de ser un niño? La simpleza de las pequeñas cosas de la vida le arrancaban una sonrisa. Unos cuantos años atrás no tenía tantas dudas ni conflictos en su cabeza, incluso se sentía más feliz. Veía al mundo de una manera distinta, un tanto infantil. Creía que todo era bueno,que la paz no era un tema utópico,si no real. Lamentablemente las experiencias que pasó, le abrieron los ojos hacia la realidad y se dio cuenta que la vida es muy dura, nada es para siempre, el mal se encuentra en donde menos te los esperas, incluso en ti mismo.

Necesitaba contestar tantas incógnitas que estaban pendientes, y una de esas era el tema de su familia.

De pronto sitió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo, y volteó violentamente.

-¡¿Hyoga?! -gritó bastante asustado

-Soy yo Shun, tranquilo -dijo el cisne -Em... Seiya me contó de lo que platicaron y...

-Chismoso- maldijo en voz baja

-Ya cálmate, es solo que intenta entenderlo,él está preocupado por ti, no sabe como ayudar...

-Por favor no te metas -no dejó que el ruso continuara e intentó evadirlo, pero rápidamente el rubio se interpuso en su camino

-Espera, Shun; piénsalo bien. Si Ikki no te ha dicho nada sobre tu origen y todo eso es porque no quiere verte sufrir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Crees que te contará una historia linda y hermosa?¡Pues te equivocas! Tú mejor que nadie sabe todo el sufrimiento que tu hermano alberga dentro de sí. ¿Crees que eso es producto de una infancia feliz y color de rosa?

-¡No, no lo creo!- hizo una breve pausa- ¡No quiero que me cuente un maldito cuento! ¡Solo quiero la verdad!

-¿Porqué eres tan obstinado? Es por tu bien, yo te recomendaría que no sigas pensando es eso y...

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡Tú si conociste a tu madre!

-¿Fácil decirlo? -alcanzó a pronunciar Hyoga con la voz entrecortada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apartó la vista del peliverde, se recostó lentamente sobre la pared y soltó un suspiro lleno de dolor. Shun por fin reaccionó y se percató de lo que había dicho

-Yo... no quise...

-Entonces me imagino que debe ser fácil ver a tu madre morir frente a tus ojos y ser tan pequeño y débil que no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para salvarla. Tener esa imagen grabada todos los días de tu miserable existencia y seguir pensando porque el destino tenía que ser tan cruel contigo ¿Crees que es fácil? - finalizó el cisne con la voz ahogada en un mar de sufrimiento

-Hyoga...

-¿Sabes? Si tanto quieres saber de tu pasado, pues muy bien; te voy a ayudar. Solo no te quejes si lo que que encuentras no te gusta, ni es lo que esperabas. Mañana a las 8:30 te quiero listo, porque vamos a salir a buscar respuestas -y dicho esto se dio media vuelta sin siquiera mirar de reojo al peliverde que se encontraba al borde del llanto.

El caballero de los hielos llegó hasta su habitación. Se encontraba notoriamente afectado por esa plática que había tenido con el peliverde. Se negaba a creer que Shun fuera tan frío al decirle eso.Él conocía perfectamente cuanto le afecto y le seguía afectando la muerte de su madre. Se recostó sobre su cama y rápidamente se perdió en sus pensamientos, intentando entender qué es lo que pasaba por la mente del amigo al que él tanto quería.

 **POV HYOGA:**

Vamo Shun ¿Qué tienes? No puedo entender porqué quieres martirizarte averiguando acerca de tu pasado. ¿Qué no daría yo por no llorar cada vez que pienso en mi mamá? Si tan solo no la recordara...

 **FIN POV DE HYOGA**

Y al fin logró entender. Se levantó bruscamente mirando al vacío y sonrió.Es cierto que había pasado la terrible experiencia de perder a su progenitora a tan temprana edad, pero también fue bendecido con poder albergar dentro de sí todas las hermosas vivencia que tuvo junto a ella. Recordaba perfectamente su dulce voz cuando le cantaba canciones para que pudiera dormir, sus cálidos abrazos y esa manera tan particular que tenía de hacerlo reír. Preferiría mil veces seguir sufriendo y recordando su muerte a olvidarse completamente de la existencia de su madre y de todos los bellos recuerdos que tenía de ella. Recuerdos que Shun no poseía.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora: (Importante)**_

 _ **¡Hola! Lamento regresar a Fanficton con una historia un poco triste; pero bueno.. esto es algo que quiero publicar desde el año pasado, pero aún no había podido concluir el primer capítulo como esperaba. No es una historia muy larga. Un par de capítulos más y listo. Quería agregar esta última reflexión porque quiero compartir un poco de mi manera de pensar con ustedes. Soy una chica feliz y muy alegre, pero también soy de esas chicas que piensa demasiado. El año pasado una amiga perdió a su papá. Me sentí muy mal por ella, me puse en su lugar, y Dios, no me imaginaba todo el dolor que ella podía estar sintiendo. Después de aproximadamente dos meses la vi y estaba como sin nada. Yo me preguntaba como es que se pudo recuperar tan rápido. Ella es una chica muy fuerte, nada le quita eso; es solo que luego me enteré que ella y su padre no eran muy cercanos ya que sus padres se había divorciado y etc, etc. Me encerré en mi cuarto a pensar un rato y me preguntaba porqué la muerte es tan difícil de comprender. Me puse a pensar en como reaccionaría yo si perdiera a mi papi y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente como lo hago ahora escribiendo este pequeño relato. Creo que se me caería el mundo. Dios realmente me ha bendecido con la hermosa familia que tengo. Me di cuenta de que mientras más quieres a una persona, más sufrirás cuando la pierdas. En un momento fugaz pensé que tal vez hubiera sido mejor el no haber estrechado lazos tan fuertes como los que me unen a mi familia, pero luego me arrepentí totalmente de haber pensado eso. Mi amiga se perdió de toda un infancia que pudo haber disfrutado al lado de su papá, porque sus padres se pelearon; y el día que el falleció, lloró ,le dolió mucho y de la misma manera lo hizo el día siguiente y tal vez una semana o dos, hasta un mes entero,pero no le llevó mucho tiempo el lograr levantarse de aquella pérdida ya que no compartió tanto con él como lo hice yo con mi padre. Desde ese momento pienso de esta manera: Se que sufriré demasiado cuando mis familiares se vayan, pero prefiero un millón de veces eso, a simplemente olvidar todas las cosas hermosas que he pasado junto a ellos.**_

 _ **Bueno Creo, que con esto ahora conocen un poquito más de mi. Vaya, si que me puse nostálgica y reflexiva. Con un enorme beso me despido, les mando muchos saludos y les deseo lo mejor! Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HERMANOS**

 **BY: DAKOTA SPENCER**

* * *

Con las justas logró levantarse ante el irritante sonido de la alarma, que se repetía una y otra vez sin cesar. Se incorporó pesadamente y se frotó los ojos como un acto inconsciente. Observó el reloj, eran las 7:03 a.m. Se dirigió al baño e ingresó a la ducha y sintió el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo. Sentía cada gota que caía, una por una; y sin embargo, seguía perdido, en el campo de guerra que se había convertido su mente. Ese vacío tan profundo y oscuro, esa duda que lo consumía lentamente;que tal vez, solo tal vez, terminarían ese día.

Después se vistió y apesadumbrado, bajó las escaleras. Frente a él estaba su amigo incondicional, el compañero de batallas que lo acompañaría en este importante día: Hyoga. Asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que estaba listo y en un inquebrantable silencio abandonaron la mansión.

Por casi media hora ni siquiera se animó a alzar la mirada. Sentía una gran vergüenza,y un remordimiento insufrible por lo que había dicho a su amigo. Hyoga notó que Shun tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados .Repentinamente se detuvo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Fue un gesto totalmente inesperado para el peliverde, pero le gustó . Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo necesitaba.

-¿Eso significa que ya no estás enojado conmigo? -preguntó tímidamente

-Claro que no -respondió el ruso, mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro - ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

-Es que lo que te dije anoche... lo siento... - trató de disculparse y bajó nuevamente la mirada

-No Shun, no tienes porque pedirme perdón; al contrario, gracias - y sonrió mirando el cielo -Gracias por darme una gran lección -finalizó

El caballero de andrómeda no logró entender lo que su amigo quiso decir, pero aún así, le arrancó una sonrisa. La tranquilidad de la mañana, el sol que poco a poco despertaba y una buena conversación, hicieron que olvide toda preocupación. El tiempo, simplemente pasó volando, y gracias a aquella tregua efímera que Shun pactó consigo mismo, se sintió feliz otra vez. Aunque sea tan solo por ese fugaz instante.

Pronto, ambos jóvenes se encontraron frente a un imponente edificio. Hyoga se acercó y comenzó a examinar la inscripción.

-Mm... -buscaba con la mirada -Muy bien, Sora Konoe, 5to piso. Ella te podrá ayudar -se dio media vuelta -Nos vemos en una hora

-¡Hyoga! - lo jaló del brazo -¿No me vas a acompañar?

El chico de cabellos rubios observó a su amigo: a pesar de haber crecido, por momentos, aún actuaba como un niño. Le dedicó una sonrisa y suspiró

-Hay situaciones que debemos enfrentar solos -dijo tranquilamente, mientras se retiraba

Shun se quedó absorto ante la respuesta del caballero de cisne. Por de unos minutos se mantuvo estático, contemplando como poco a poco Hyoga se alejaba y se perdía entre las calles. El peliverde sabía que él tenía razón. Esa era una de las cosas que debía hacer sin compañía alguna, mas que si mismo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente en un vano intento de calmarse. Acercó su mano a la puerta para empujarla y así poder ingresar, pero dudó. Miles de pensamientos bombardeaban su cabeza, tenía miedo; incluso se arrepintió de estar ahí. Por cada segundo que pasaba veía ese edificio más grande, más imponente, más intimidante.

Iba a dar marcha atrás, sin embargo; una voz interior le decía que era hora hacer lo correcto.

-Vamos Shun, no seas cobarde -susurró -¡Vamos! -y alzó la mirada, una mirada firme y fuerte. Aquella edificación ya no se veía como un gran obstáculo, al contrario era su gran oportunidad.

Con gran decisión entró en ese lugar y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al 5to piso. Tocó la puerta y una amable señorita respondió y lo invitó a pasar. Rápidamente lo condujo a una oficina donde encontró a una mujer de unos 25 años que se levantó de su silla y le estrechó la mano.

-Buenos día, Sora Konoe, investigadora privada -se presentó -Toma asiento por favor -tomó unos expedientes y comenzó a examinarlos -¿Shun Kido? -preguntó

-Sí, ese soy yo -respondió el oji verde bastante calmado

-Ayer recibí una llamada ¿Eras tú?

-Mm.. No, me imagino que fue mi amigo

-Muy bien... Me platicó un poco del asunto - inició mientras se acercaba un poco más al caballero de andrómeda -Ya he tenido casos como este, pero el tuyo es un poco más complicado. Estuve investigando un poco sobre ti y encontré que fuiste acogido por la fundación Graude cuando eras muy pequeño, junto a tu hermano. Llevas el apellido Kido, obviamente por Mitsumasa Kido, iniciador de la fundació japonés,naciste el 9 de septiembre, actualmente tienes 14 años, vives en la mansión Kido y demás datos sin importancia -hizo una breve pausa -El gran inconveniente es que como no seguiste un proceso de adopción, ya que prácticamente fuiste rescatado por la Fundación Graude no hay registro alguno sobre tus padres o tu procedencia. Me imagino que en los archivos de los Kido, debe existir más información, pero son casi impenetrables

-¿Eso significa que no me puede ayudar?

-No, lo que te quiero pedir es más tiempo para seguir investigando y también necesito que me ayudes en todo lo que te pida

-Si, claro; ayudaré en lo que pueda

-Muy bien... -inició -Tu debía ser un bebé cuando te alejaste de tus padres, pero tu hermano... el debía tener aproximadamente unos dos o tres años... ¿Has hablado con él de esto?

-Mm.. he intentado; pero el simplemente cambia de tema

-Bueno, trata de conversar con él, pero si no es posible yo misma me acercaré y le haré una preguntas

Platicaron un media hora más y Shun se retiró. Encontró a Hyoga que lo esperaba en la entrada del edificio. Sin duda el santo de las cadenas sentía un peso menos encima. El haber compartido su experiencia con alguien que había visto casos similares lo reconfortó bastante. Pronto llegaron a la mansión. El día transcurrió rápidamente. Poco a poco parecía que el Shun de antes estaba regresando.

Al atardecer del día siguiente, todos los muchachos decidieron salir a comer. Necesitaban compartir más tiempo juntos. Eligieron un excelente restaurante de comida tradicional. Los jóvenes caballeros de bronce disfrutaron de exquisitos platillos y de una amena conversación. Esos momentos en familia eran los que le devolvían la tranquilidad y la alegría al peliverde. De pronto a lo lejos vio una silueta que se le hacía familiar: Era Sora Konoe. Shun le sonrió y rápidamente se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella para saludarla

-Buenas tardes, que gusto encontrarla por aquí - inició el santo de andrómeda

\- Oh Shun el placer es todo mío -contestó Sora -Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor y por lo mismo no quisiera interrumpir...

-No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia -dijo amablemente - Mis amigos y mi hermano son comprensivos...

-¿Tú hermano? -preguntó algo incrédula - ¿Ahí esta tu hermano? -preguntó otra vez señalando disimuladamente la mesa en la que se encontraban los chicos

-Sí, ahí está mi hermano -respondió extrañado -¿Por qué?

-Mm.. déjame adivinar - Y examinó a cada uno un tanto confundida - ¿Es el que tiene el cabello rubio?

-¿Ah? -alcanzó a decir - ¡No! El es Hyoga... Mi hermano es el de cabello azul

La expresión de Sora no era nada sutil. Estaba muy miraba fijamente y luego observaba a Ikki. Algo comenzó a inquietar al peliverde, definitivamente un mal presentimiento.

-Em.. Shun.. ¿Puedes ir más tarde a mi oficina? - a lo que él solo atinó a asentir. Regresó a su mesa, e intentó ocultar su gran preocupación. Sentía una angustia tremenda. Esa corta conversación con Sora Konoe, lo inquietó tremendamente.

A penas terminaron y regresaron a la mansión tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a aquel edificio. Cuando se encontró en la entrada sintió lo mismo que la primera vez que estuvo ahí, solo que ese miedo se transformaba poco a poco en terror. Ese maldito presentimiento, no podía más; así que sin pensarlo ingresó rápidamente y llegó a la oficina donde lo estaba esperando.

El rostro de Kanoe denotaba nerviosismo. Veía los labios de la chica moverse, y él no alcanzaba a entender nada. El caballero de andrómeda tenía la mirada perdida y sudaba frío; sin siquiera saber porqué estaba así.

Los minutos se hacían infinitos; hasta que escuchó claramente unas palabras que jamás pensó oír, palabras que su mente no podía o que realmente se negaba a procesar. Era imposible, era una probabilidad remota que nunca había pasado por su cabeza. Sora no podía estar diciéndole eso.

-Shun,lo siento; pero Ikki no es tu hermano.

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE AUTORA:**_

 _ **De verdad lo siento mucho por la gran demora, es solo que borré el documento y tuve que escribir de nuevo este capítulo :c Les agradezco infinitamente por los reviews que me dejaron :D también por los follows y favorites , obviamente les envié a cada una un mensajito de agradecimiento. Muchos muchos besotes y espero que les vaya súper bien**_

 _ **Y las dejo con la frase del día:**_

 _ **"Enfocar tu vida únicamente en ganar dinero muestra una cierta pobreza de ambición. Eso requiere muy poco de ti. Solo cuando encaras tus objetivos en algo más grande que ti mismo, entonces te das cuenta de cuál es tu verdadero potencial" -Barack Obama**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"HERMANOS"**_

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se quedó helado, no podía siquiera llorar. Esa pequeña oración, esas nueve palabras que le causaron una herida tan profunda...

Jamás lo hubiera podido imaginar; y aunque intentaba negarlo, todo parecía encajar perfectamente.

-Shun necesito que te tranquilices - pedía Sora Konoe, que se encontraba asustada por la reacción. Pero el no respondió nada. Estaba perdido. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar. Atravesó las calles como si fuera un fantasma en pena. Las luces, los autos, las personas pasaban como estelas luminosas frente a sus ojos; pero... nada parecía tener sentido.

Llegó a la mansión Kido. Cerro con fuerza la puerta y se apoyó en esta. Comenzó a observar detenidamente el interior del que era su hogar; de ese mudo testigo de miles de vivencias de su niñez, vivencias que compartió con Ikki. Todos los recuerdos, lo que pasaron juntos... Memorias que lo hacían feliz, pero que se habían transformado en hirientes dagas que lo dañaban más y más. Ikki... él era lo único que tenía. Las lágrimas ,de manera descontrolada ,comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y cayó al suelo; aunque sin expresión alguna.

-¡Shun! -gritó asustado mientras se acercaba al peliverde. Seiya estaba realmente aterrado. El caballero de andrómeda no respondió, tal solo lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar desconsolado -Shun... - alcanzó a decir - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque estás así?

-Ikki.. Ikki.. no...-intentó explicar, pero simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna.

Entonces su celular comenzó a vibrar y vio que era Sora.

-Shun, ¿Cómo estas?... Como te dije es una posibilidad,una gran posibilidad ... pero si quieres podemos hacer una prueba de...

-No -la interrumpió antes que completara la oración -Esto es algo que prefiero hablar con él primero - dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

A pesar que Sora Konoe insistía en que no era nada seguro, a pesar que le aseverara que solo era una hipótesis; y aunque su corazón lo negara, algo muy dentro de él sabía que esa era verdad.

-Ikki salió; pero dijo que no se iba a demorar - el castaño no sabía que hacer -Pero... ¿Qué tienes Shun?

Poco a poco las lágrimas dejaban de caer. Parecía que ya estaba asimilando lo sucedido. El aire retornó a sus pulmones y sintió que por fin regresaba al mundo real. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala y el santo de las cadenas, con la voz entrecortada, le relató a su amigo acerca de Sora y de la investigación para saber sobre su pasado; y finalizó citando la frase que acabó por destruir lo que había creído por catorce años de su vida.

-No.. no puede ser - repetía Seiya absorto - ¿Dices que Ikki no es tu hermano?... Shun... - y suspiró profundamente - Yo.. .se qué es algo difícil de entender, y principalmente de aceptar; se que te sientes mal y te duele mucho... y no se que hacer para ayudarte. Pero...¿Sabes? Nunca, nunca olvides que Ikki te adora, seas o no seas su hermano de sangre. Mierda. Esas tonterías no importan... ¡Míranos! Venimos de lugares tan distintos, con historias tan diferentes... Pero hemos pasado por tanto... Tu no eres mi amigo, tú eres MI HERMANO. Y Te quiero, te quiero mucho... hermano -y finalizó con un fuerte abrazo,tratando de brindarle un poco de calor a su amigo. Si bien es cierto no logró desterrar la pena que Shun sentía, definitivamente le dio un poco de tranquilidad y alivio, en medio de esa tormenta interna que atravesaba.

La puerta sonó y el muchacho de cabellos azules y tez morena ingresó a la mansión. Tenía un extraño sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien...

Vio las sombras que proyectaban las personas que estaban en la sala. No necesitaba mirarlo directamente para saber que se trataba de Shun, y a juzgar por la cabellera desordenada que estaba a su lado , supuso que se encontraba con Seiya. Escuchó unos murmullos, y una terrible angustia embargó su corazón. Repentinamente sintió miedo. Si, sintió miedo, como nunca antes. Con duda dio un primer y un segundo paso para acercarse a la habitación...

\- ¿Ikki? - la voz del protegido de la constelación de andrómeda lo sacó brevemente de sus cavilaciones.

\- Shun - pronunció, y se detuvo de golpe. Por alguna razón, que hasta el mismo desconocía, no podía seguir avanzando. Sabía que algo estaba mal. Sintió que su hermano lo necesitaba, pero no tenía fuerzas para acercarse más a él.

Escuchó unos pasos, y divisó la delgada complexión de Shun en el umbral de la puerta de la sala. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que había estado llorando. A pesar de la distancia, podía percibir el sufrimiento de aquel peliverde. El miedo, la duda, el pánico, no importaron más. Era su pequeño otouto el que estaba de pie frente a él. Corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó fuertemente;como muy rara vez hacía, por su naturaleza de ser poco expresivo. Shun le correspondió y le devolvió el abrazo. Se aferró a él de tal manera, que Ikki sintió como poco a poco se le desgarraba el corazón.

-Dime que no es cierto Ikki, por favor -sollozaba - Ikki, Ikki...

-Shun mírame - y le obligó a levantar la cabeza, pero el peliverde no puedo sostener la mirada firme y la ocultó nuevamente bajo su espesa cabellera - ¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Dime que te pasa! - inquirió el mayor, desesperado.

-Ikki... ¿Somos hermano verdad? ... ¿Hermanos de sangre?- finalmente preguntó Shun, y trató de buscar respuesta alguna en la mirada horrorizada de su hermano.

El caballero del fénix, sintió eso como un fuerte golpe en el pecho. No se esperaba esa pregunta, no entendía cómo...

-Shun... - alcanzó a decir - Yo...

-Ikki... ¡RESPONDE! -gritó el ojiverde - ¡Ikki!

Pero el peliazul estaba en shock. No tenía idea de como debía reaccionar, ni de qué debía hacer. Shun estaba levantando la cicatriz de una herida que nunca terminó de sanar. Se había preparado por mucho tiempo para ese momento, pero hay cosas para las cuales, nunca estas totalmente listo.

-¡Maldita sea! - vociferó para acto seguido, darle la espalda al caballero de andrómeda - ¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo Shun?! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! - le reprochó

-¡Solo quería saber más de mi pasado! y fui a hablar con una investigadora privada, Sora...

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! - se acercó hacia él ,lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente -¿En qué estabas pensando? -exigía el fénix -¡¿Porqué me hiciste esto?! - gritaba el joven de cabellos azules, mientras sus ojos, poco a poco se iban cargando de lágrimas.

-Ikki... - susurró el menor- mientras este lo soltaba y evitaba mirarlo directamente de nuevo - No intentes evadir la pregunta, respóndeme por favor... - le pedía con voz suplicante - ¡Dime que no es cierto!

\- ¡No puedo decirte eso! - pronunció con voz desgarrada -¡No puedo engañarte más Shun!... nosotros no.. no somos...

Se dio cuenta de lo que el mayor de los dos trataba de decir. Pero el no podía estar ahí para escucharlo, y menos de la boca del propio Ikki. Ya no podía permanecer más tiempo de pie frente a él, así que lo empujó y huyó. Abrió la puerta de la mansión y comenzó a correr sin rumbo alguno. Quería escapar... no solo del lugar; si no del mundo...

El fénix no hizo nada para impedir que Shun se fuera. Solo cayó de rodillas y dejó que que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Seiya que se había quedado en la sala, se acercó lentamente y le puso una mano en el hombro al de cabellos azules. Este no lo rechazó, como usualmente lo haría, si no que se permitió sentir, por primera vez,lo que significaba tener un amigo. Ya no podía más. No podía seguir pretendiendo que era fuerte. Estaba cansado de fingir tener el corazón duro como una roca. Experimentó lo que significa derrumbarse, pero también, lo que significa tener a alguien que te sostenga, para evitar que caigas por completo. Experimentó, lo que significa la amistad. Y el simple hecho de que el joven de ojos marrones permaneciera a su lado, lo ayudaba a no sentirse tan solo. Por el pasillo vio a Shiryu y a Hyoga aparecer de repente. El caballero del cisne, observó la puerta abierta, a Ikki a Seiya... y rápidamente comprendió que algo iba mal. Por alguna razón Shun había huído.

El peliverde seguía corriendo. No sabía en donde estaba, pero tampoco le importaba. Escuchaba voces lejanas, murmullos... De pronto sintió que un par de fuertes brazos lo sujetaban. Al fin reconoció la voz que lo llamaba.

-Shun - dijo Shiryu cuando logró detenerlo - Cálmate - y lo cobijó como un padre en sus brazos. Pronto llegó Hyoga. El ruso se detuvo en seco. Shun levantó la mirada llorosa pero la apartó rápidamente y se aferró al de largos cabellos negros.

 _"- Solo no te quejes si lo que encuentras no te gusta, ni es lo que esperabas"_ recordó el caballero del cisne con pesar. Él no quiso ser tan duro con Shun; y se arrepintió de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras; especialmente por la situación que pasaba el de ojos esmeralda. Sintió vergüenza hasta de acercarse más - ... Shun...

\- Tenías razón Hyoga... tenías toda la razón - musitó cabizbajo - Nunca debí ir allá, todo fue un error

\- No, no lo fue - lo interrumpió - Tú sabes que era algo que tarde o temprano ibas a hacer - Y se aproximó a él - No te arrepientas de las decisiones que tomes Shun; jamás. Y es que todo sucede por algo - y revolvió sus verdes cabellos

-Es que todo seguiría su curso normal si no hubiera ido, yo no me hubiera enterado de... - y se vio impedido de terminar, porque nuevamente sintió un nudo en la garganta y una punzada en el corazón

-No es necesario que nos cuentes en este momento lo que pasó -dijo el caballero del dragón - Dinos cuando estés listo. Nosotros estaremos aquí para escucharte - finalizó con una suave sonrisa - Es tiempo de volver.

Aunque Shun sabía que no debía simplemente huir de sus problemas, sentía miedo de regresar. Y no por temor a la ira del fénix . Recordaba la expresión de Ikki cuando él lo empujó tratando de escapar de la mansión. No era de furia. Con detalle grabó en su memoria, la mirada del joven de cabellos azules: dolor, decepción...fragilidad. Jamás lo había visto así y no deseaba hacerlo de nuevo. Pero sabía que sus amigos tenían razón, y que en algún momento debía volver. No podía tratar de ocultar el sol con un dedo.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron de regreso a la mansión Kido. Al llegar abrieron lentamente la puerta, y observaron el salón principal.

Vacío.

El caballero de las cadenas se preguntó dónde estaría Ikki, sin embargo agradeció que no se encontrara allí. Aún no se sentía listo para enfrentarlo.

-Sabes Shun, es mejor que vayas a descansar - dijo Shiryu colocándole una mano en el hombro como gesto de apoyo - Trata de dormir, es lo que más necesitas en estos momentos. Sin embargo él no respondió. Su mirada seguía perdida y solo asintió levemente. Se dirigió a su alcoba, y con un movimiento casi mecánico, se recostó en la cama. Esa noche no pudo dormir, ni tampoco llorar. Miraba el pulcro techo de su habitación mientras su mente se veía invadida de memorias y recuerdos. Su hermano significaba tanto. Era lo único que tenía en el mundo."Sangre de su sangre... " Fue una noche sempiterna. Las horas transcurrieron a un angustiante ritmo.

Amaneció.

El sol a duras penas se asomó por su ventana. Al ponerse de pie, se sintió realmente cansado.

Se dirigió absorto hacia la cocina y encontró al joven dragón tomando una taza de té, él giró hasta quedar cara a cara con su amigo . El menor levantó la mirada y dejó ver sus tristes ojos verdes. Habían perdido aquel característico brillo de inocencia y tranquilidad. Ni siquiera había preocupación, o pena en ellos. No había nada. Era una mirada... hueca.

\- No te dejes derrumbar Shun - inició el de origen chino con voz pausada - No es el fin del mundo - continuó y volvió su vista hacia el cristal por el que se filtraban tenues rayos del sol - Ayer Seiya nos contó a Hyoga y a mi lo que sucedió.

\- Es tan solo que... - susurró de manera casi imperceptible, con una opaca entonación - Me duele... me cuesta aceptar que lo que creí por tanto tiempo, sea una mentira... ¡Que Ikki no me contara la verdad!

\- Y no lo hizo porque temía que pasara esto -respondió sin perder la calma- Mírate... - el santo del dragón continuaba observando el paisaje por la ventana

-¡¿Cómo esperas que reaccione?! - reclamó el de cabellera verde - ¡Acabo de enterarme que quien creí toda la vida que era mi hermano, no lo es!

\- Esperaba que estés agradecido...

-¿Agradecido? Shiryu... ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves? - preguntó sin mirarlo directamente - Sabes... siempre admiré a Ikki porque pensé que era un hermano ejemplar. Y ahora lo admiro aún más... - el caballero de andrómeda observó con sorpresa a su amigo, su corazón palpitaba rápido ante lo inminente - Los hermanos tienen el deber moral de protegerse el uno al otro, Shun - y ahora sus penetrantes ojos se encontraban sobre él - Ikki no era nada tuyo, y a pesar de ello decidió cuidarte con su vida.

Shun no supo que decir. Sus labios no podían articular palabra, y sus ojos no podían contener las lágrimas. No lograba entender cómo pudo estar tan ciego. El corazón se le destrozaba en mil pedazos... fue tan egoísta. Solo pensaba en cómo él se sentía y señalaba a Ikki como el culpable por no haberle contado jamás la verdad, cómo el antagonista de su drama.

Shiryu tenía toda la razón: Ikki siempre estuvo ahí para él. Estuvo dispuesto a entregar su vida, su felicidad, su niñez, todo; con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. Ikki sufrió como nadie en el mundo, pero siempre se mostró fuerte por el pequeño de ojos esmeralda y cabellos verdes qué se refugiaba tras él cuando tenía miedo.

Ikki, Ikki, Ikki... Shun se había enfocado tanto en su propio dolor, que se había olvidado cuánto le estaba doliendo al santo del fénix. Solo pudo darle las gracias a su amigo y se dirigió a buscar al de tez morena y cabellera azul. Necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba decirle cuánto lo quería. Necesitaba pedirle perdón.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta. El peso de la culpa era más de lo que podía soportar... y estaba bien. Sentía que se merecía alguna clase de castigo por el daño que le estaba causando a Ikki, por lo mucho que lo estaba hiriendo; se había equivocado tanto. Se acercó lentamente y observó a través de la abertura. Ahí estaba: sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y en un silencio absoluto. Sostenía algo en las manos.

Una pequeña manta.

Sus manos de guerrero, con gran añoranza,acariciaban suavemente aquel trozo de tela . Shun se aproximó aún más y el mayor al percibir su presencia y se irguió rápidamente, y torpemente escondió el objeto. Volvió los ojos hacia el peliverde y le dedicó una mirada inescrutable. El tono que su ni-san usó para hablar lo dejó desconcertado. No gritó, ni le respondió violentamente. Pronunció las palabras muy calmado, tal vez demasiado... incluso se acercaba aún más a una voz que sonaba derrotada.

-Hola Shun -sentía como si una barrera se interpusiera entre ellos dos. Ingresó totalmente a la habitación, y el fénix escondió nuevamente el rostro. El caballero de andrómeda, veía a través de los ojos de su hermano, sabía que estaba hecho pedazos... quería consolarlo, darle un abrazo; pero, algo le impedía acercarse... la culpa.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir-inició el de cabellos azules

-Ikki... -no sabía por donde iniciar, era incapaz de articular palabra.

-Se que quieres explicaciones, no, es más... es hora que te cuente lo que sucedió... -observó a su hermano...todo en Shun denotaba una terrible culpa. Su tristeza y sufrimiento, poco a poco se habían tornado en una dura coraza, que trataba de esconder el profundo dolor que albergaba. En ese momento le recordaba... a él mismo.

Se dispuso a iniciar. La expresión de Ikki cambió de repente, parecía como si repentinamente hubiera perdido las fuerzas y le dio la espalda. Inspiró nerviosamente y paseó la mirada por la parte de la habitación que estaba frente a él y se detuvo en la pequeña manta que antes había tratado de esconder. Se agachó y la tomó entre sus manos... el contacto de la suave franela en su piel le daba tranquilidad, pero también la valentía suficiente, para contar la historia que había permanecido oculta por tantos años.

-Yo... -inició el fenix - Tal vez era bastante pequeño, pero recuerdo muchas cosas con gran claridad -hizo un pausa. Sintió un nudo en la garganta - Mamá... era la persona mas dulce sobre la tierra. Y mi padre... - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, descontroladas - era el hombre más valiente y fuerte que he conocido jamás -respiró profundamente y apretó con más fuerza el objeto que albergaba con tanto cariño entre sus manos -Pasábamos muchas necesidades; pero eso no importaba... ellos veían la manera de hacerme siempre feliz - los recuerdos lo obligaron a sonreir, mientras Shun escuchaba, tratando de captar cada detalle...

 _-¡Mami!- gritó el pequeño de cabellos azules, que corrió al encuentro de su mamá_

 _\- Ikki -lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos - Mi niño... -acarició suavemente su mejilla , mientra él reía y volvía a abrazarla._

 _Pronto comenzaron a jugar, Ikki sostenía, como era de costumbre, su manta favorita, que a veces servía como la capa de un super héroe, o un escudo protector. La imaginación de un niño es maravillosa. Vivía las aventuras más increíbles, visitaba parajes desconocidos y junto a sus padres vivían en un mundo, que para él era perfecto; aunque lo que le rodeara fueran antiguas paredes que apenas se sostenían; un techo que ya no los protegía de la lluvia ni de los fuertes vientos. A ambos padres les dolía el no poder brindarle algo mejor a su querido hijo. Sin embargo, en ese hogar podía faltar todo menos amor. Y a pesar de la situación precaria en que vivía, para Ikki todo era más que suficiente._

 _Ya estaban agotados y su madre, Mai, decidió que era hora de ir a dormir. Llevó al pequeño a su habitación y lo depositó en su pequeña cama. Lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente._

 _-Te quiero tanto - se despidió dulcemente, y cuando se disponía a abandonar el cuarto, escuchó que la llamaban_

 _-¡Mami! - gritó el niño de inocentes ojos azules - ¿Y mi papi? ¿Ya viene? -una sombra de tristeza se empozó en la mirada de la joven mujer de cabellos también azules - El está trabajando mi ángel - le respondió suavemente -Pero cuando llegue le diré que venga a verte - se obligó a sonreir para que Ikki no sienta la preocupación que la embargaba - Hasta mañana - y apagó la luz para retirarse._

 _-¿Mami? - la llamaban de nuevo - Mami... es que... - susurró con la voz le temblorosa- T.. te..tengo miedo - y se escondió bajo las sábanas. Ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de su hijo. Jaló delicadamente el edredón y sus grandes ojos se asomaron bajo su desordenado cabello azul._

 _-¿A que le tienes miedo? - le preguntó_

 _-Yo...le tengo miedo a la oscuridad-musitó en voz baja, como si le inquietara que alguien más pudiera oírlo. Las pequeñas manos de Ikki tomaron las suyas, y su mirada expectante, pero tan ingenua a la vez, esperaban que su madre lo calmara y arrullara como lo hacía cuando tenía pesadillas. Lo observó... aún lo veía como el bebé que hace dos años llegó a iluminar su vida. Se veía tan frágil... esperaba que el mundo nunca llegara a apagar esa luz que veía en su mirada._

 _-¿Y por qué le temes a la oscuridad?_

 _-Porque... - se revolvió bajo las sábanas y apretó su manta -En la oscuridad no puedo ver ni siquiera mis manos... tengo miedo de perderme y no poder encontrarme nunca más -finalizó con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Mai, lo abrazó fuertemente y lo cobijó en sus brazos._

 _El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse era inconfundible. Se escucharon pasos hacia la habitación. Ikki vio que era su padre._

 _-Papi... - y se escondió en el regazo de su mamá, para que él no lo vea llorar._

 _-¿Qué pasa campeón?- Iwao se acercó a su hijo. No respondió, solo se limitó a sollozar en profundo silencio. Iwao miró a Mai, quien le dedicó una rápida sonrisa y le explicó que es lo que sucedía: Ikki le temía a la oscuridad._

 _-Campeón... - revolvió el suave cabello del niño y se sentó al lado de su esposa -Eres pequeño aún, pero es importante que sepas esto: la vida a veces puede ser complicada - suspiró- La oscuridad a la que le temes ahora, que es la ausencia de luz; no es la más agresiva a la que te enfrentarás en el futuro. La oscuridad más peligrosa, es la del alma. Habrán días, en que te sentirás perdido, derrotado; pero debes dejar que la fuerza y la luz que habitan en tu corazón te guíen de nuevo al camino correcto - Ikki lo miraba perplejo, con esos hermosos ojos, que eran el reflejo exacto de los de su Iwao - Pero tranquilo... por ahora mamá y papá están contigo, e... incluso cuando llegue el momento en que parezca que estás solo, recuerda que... - y le sonrió cálidamente- Nosotros te protegeremos toda la vida._

-Yo me parezco mucho a papá, excepto que él tenía el cabello negro, y yo lo tengo azul como mi mamá- continuaba su relato- Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que...

 _Ikki dormía muy tranquilo en su habitación. En su recámara Iwao y Mai discutían preocupados._

 _-La empresa quebró Mai, me despidieron - él daba vueltas sin cesar y movía mas manos nerviosamente - Pensé que al fin íbamos a salir de esta situación - se sentía derrotado - Perdón... - Mai se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó fuertemente -Cariño, no tienes porque pedir perdón - con sus palabras trataba de confortar la angustia que Iwao sentía -Tu no tienes la culpa de la crisis económica que atraviesa el país... Ya veremos que hacer - y finalizó son una sonrisa esperanzadora, que siempre lograba devolverle la calma a su pareja._

 _Los día pasaban, Iwao se presentaba a distintos puestos de trabajo, y no lograba encontrar alguno que logre cubris sus necesidades. Se sentía desesperado. Los ahorros se iban agotando; la comida comenzaba a faltar... No podía permitir que su pequeño hijo y su esposa pasaran por eso. Acabó por aceptar una oferta de trabajo,muy mal remunerada, y como no era suficiente, tuvo que buscar un empleo extra._

 _La rutina que seguía comenzó a consumirlo. Casi no descansaba y trabajaba más de lo que debeía. Ya no era el mismo de antes. A Mai se le rompía el corazón cada vez que veía a Iwao prepararse para trabajar. Él no estaba bien. Ella no podía cruzarse de brazos, tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera, aunque tampoco quería dejar a su hijo solo en casa... Ikki, le estaba afectando mucho la ausencia de su padre, ya que eran pocas las horas en que se veían. El pequeño de cabellos azules, había adoptado una conducta un poco más seria, algo bastante extraño en un niño con tan poca edad._

-Para poder ayudar, mamá buscó un empleo limpiando casas, en donde le permitían llevarme con ella. Una mañana nos dirigíamos a una de estas casas... -hizo una breve pausa y giró, de una manera casi imperceptible, para poder ver a Shun, que se encontraba detrás de él - Pasamos por la puerta trasera de un hospital. Parecía un día tan tranquilo... y escuchamos el llanto de un bebé... - el caballero de andrómeda rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que Ikki esta apunto de contarle. El corazón le palpitaba más y más rápido - Nos asomamos entre las bolsas de desperdicios, y envuelto en una pequeña manta... - las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ambos jóvenes - Ahí estabas tú... tan pequeño e indefenso ante el mundo, totalmente desconsolado...

 _-Ikki - Mai estaba demasiado sorprendida- Es.. es... Un bebé_

 _-Mami, está llorando - madre e hijo contemplaban conmovidos a un pequeño niño de cabellos verdes, que no dejaba de llorar - Mai se acercó, y con gran delicadeza, alzó al pequeño y lo cobijó en sus brazos. Dirigió una mirada a su hijo, y luego al niño que sostenía, y acarició suavemente su mejilla... en bebé dejó de llorar instantáneamente._

-Nos dimos cuenta que te habían abandonado... No había nadie cerca - el fénix recordaba con claridad ese día - No teníamos dinero, pero mamá sabía que si te dejaba ahí, te llevarían a un orfanato... eso era lo último que ella quería -su voz desgarrada, reflejaba lo mucho que aún le dolía el hablar de su pasado- Además, ella sintió una conexión especial contigo... Cuando te calmaste y la miraste por primera vez, se dio cuenta de algo, de un detalle... Y es que inexplicablemente... - ahora estaba frente a frente con Shun -Tus ojos son exactamente como eran los de ella.

 _Mai lloraba y apretaba al bebé fuertemente contra su pecho - Te prometo, que te cuidaré; no dejaré que nada malo te suceda - le susurró al pequeño mientras lo arrullaba -Tu serás mi hijo, ahora y siempre. Serás sangre de mi sangre, aunque lo que fluye por nuestras venas sea distinto... y es que yo daría mi vida por ti - Mai le estaba haciendo una promesa, aunque el bebé ni siquiera llegara a entenderla- Te vas a llamar... Shun -sonrío- Bienvenido, mi pequeño Shun._

 _Ikki estaba perplejo. Su mamá lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lo invitó a que se acerque... Dio unos pasos, inseguro; hasta que estuvo al lado de su mamá -Ikki... él, de ahora en adelante será tu hermanito menor - revolvió los cabellos del mayor que miraba atónito aquella escena. El bebé lo miró fijamente y sonrío. Alzó una de sus pequeñas manitos en dirección del de cabellos azules. El correspondió el gesto y lentamente tomó con el dorso de su mano, la de ese inocente ser, que se encontraba frente a él - Shun... - sintió algo extraño... lo veía tan frágil, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo. La ternura que irradiaban esos ojos esmeralada, era sorprendente. Para Ikki era el ser más puro sobre la tierra._

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:**

 **¡Hola! Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo... espero que no sea muy tarde. Pensaba terminar la historia en este capítulo, pero se extendió un poco y decidí dividirlo en dos partes.**

 **Quisiera mencionar que el hecho que Iwao llame a Ikki "campeón" es una especie de referencia al fic de Mary Martin "El Fanfic" en donde en la historia "Navidad en septiembre" (debo decir que me encantó) el papá de Ikki le dice "campeón", no se, me gustó mucho como sonaba, así que decidí incluirlo en el mío. Aparte debo decir que ese fic es graciosísimo, 100% recomendado.**

 **Hice, también,algunas referencia al mismo anime, como se habrán dado cuenta... Lo de "nosotros te protegeremos toda la vida" por ejemplo. De corazón espero que les guste.**


End file.
